


Something Great

by dattomlinsass



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 10:23:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dattomlinsass/pseuds/dattomlinsass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Harry Styles is Gemma Styles' dorky younger brother that loves nothing more than sitting alone in his room and reading..other than crystal blue eyes and facial scruff. The Styles mum goes out of town and like the responsible older sister she is, Gemma takes Harry with her and her best friend Louis to a university party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Great

"I don't understand why I have to go. I'm sixteen, I'll be fine by myself." Harry pouted while he sat on his sister's floor watching her apply eyeliner.

"What kind of older sister would I be if I did that? Come on, it'll be the perfect first party. You'll have fun!" Gemma squinted into the mirror on her vanity, inspecting each eyelid to make sure her wings were even.

"I've got a paper to write..don't worry about me." Harry pulled his knees to his chest and stared at a glittery purple nail polish stain that had been on Gemma's carpet for years.

"Nice try, I know for a fact that you did all your homework the second you got home yesterday. Come on, it's the weekend. Let loose a little. I'll be there with you the whole time. And Louis will be there." Harry perked up a little at the mention of Louis, Gemma's best friend. Louis and Gemma met at uni and have been quite close ever since. Harry remembers the first time Louis came over to the house; Harry had been taking a shower and figured no one was home so he attempted to walk from the bathroom to his bedroom in just his boxers, but instead of an empty hallway he was met with an expertly crafted auburn fringe and bright baby blues.

"Who's party is it anyway?" Harry asked.

"Shit, I don't know. Some girl that's supposedly in my economics class but I've never actually seen her there. I think her name's Eleanor? I don't know, she's infamous for throwing insane ragers." Harry frowned.

"What am I supposed to wear?"

"Don't wear that god awful orange sweater you always wear."

"Hey, that's a really nice sw-"

"Oh, I know!" Gemma extended her pointer finger into the air as if she'd just had the most important epiphany of her life. "Wear your green polo with your straight leg dark wash skinnies and your dark grey beanie."

Harry rested his chin on his knees. "But it's cold."

"Alcohol makes you warm."

"You never said I had to drink at this.."

"Come on baby bro, you're sixteen years old and the only time you've ever even had a buzz was from one glass of champagne at our cousin's wedding." Gemma held up a yellow top in front of the mirror, then the exact same one, just in purple. She decided on the purple one.

"In my defense, that champagne was pretty strong." Harry smiled at his own joke.

"Goober. Go get dressed, Louis will be here any minute.

Harry defeatedly retreated to his bedroom and fished his green polo shirt, straight leg dark washed skinnies, and grey beanie out of his closet and put them on. He looked at himself at every angle in the full length mirror hanging on his door. Harry looked sixteen, but less so now that his childlike curls were mostly hidden under his beanie. Harry didn't know what to expect from a uni party. Or any party, really. Harry tried to recall what he knew about "ragers" from books he'd read. There would be lots of booze. Possibly drugs. He made a mental note not to open any doors in case two people were fucking in one of the rooms. Because that's what parties consisted of, right?

Harry heard Gemma's faintly from the hallway. "Do I look cute?" The door was closed, but Harry could imagine Gemma doing that sideways pose she always does when she asks anyone if she looks cute.

"Yes, I love you in purple." Harry's heart skipped a beat. That velvet voiced belonged to Louis. Harry slipped on his shoes and smoothed his shirt with his sweaty palms, took a deep breath, and ventured out into the hallway where he saw Louis leaning against Gemma's doorway with his arms crossed. He was wearing a black and white striped tshirt, very tight red pants, cuffed of course, and his signature black rimmed glasses. Louis' turned to Harry and looked him up and down impossibly slowly before speaking. Harry held his breath.

"You look hot." Louis said nonchalantly, as if he had no idea that he'd just given Harry the biggest compliment of his pathetic young life.

"Doesn't he!? I picked out his outfit." Gemma beamed.

Louis nodded slowly. "Yeah, I like it." The left corner of Louis' mouth turned up into a half smile and Harry felt like pudding.

"T-thanks." Harry was painstakingly aware of his awkward baby deer legs and tried to adjust them without looking skittish. He failed.

"Let's get this show on the road!" Gemma held up her fist triumphantly and Harry followed his sister and Louis reluctantly to Louis' little red two door.

"You gonna be able to handle not sticking your face in a book for a few hours?" Louis smirked at Harry as he pulled his seat forward so Harry could climb in the barely there back seat.

The tiny shred of excitement Harry had for the night vanquished along with his smile.

"I'm just messin' with you, Haz." Louis smiled as Harry awkwardly maneuvered into the back.

For the next twenty minutes, Harry rested his head on the tiny back window while Louis and Gemma sang obnoxiously to five and a half of the top forty songs on the radio. Right in the middle of How We Do by Rita Ora, Louis pulled up to a house with over a dozen other cars in front of it and even from inside the car with the music blaring, Harry could hear the faint rumble of bass coming from inside the house. Six or seven interchangeable girls in different variations of the same dress and haircut stood on the porch with a red solo cup in one hand and their iPhones in the other. Harry never understood why Gemma went to these; she was nothing like any of the other girls.

"Ready for your first party? This is going to be the first and only sober picture of the night. Say 'white girl wasted'!" Gemma held up her phone and angled it so that her, Louis and Harry could be in the picture. "White girl wasted!" Louis chimed enthusiastically while Harry attempted a genuine smile while the tiny flash lit up the car. "Alright, let's do this!"

Louis opened his door and pulled up his seat and Harry climbed out. Just as Harry predicted, the bass from inside the house made his chest vibrate from the front lawn. As Harry followed Gemma and Louis up to the porch, a few of the girls said hello and waved at Louis and Gemma and kind of eyed Harry. He couldn't tell if they were just curious as to who he was or if they were wondering why a kid was there.

Gemma led the way into the house, followed by Louis and then finally Harry who was taken aback by the overwhelming scent of beer and skunky smoke. Harry wrinkled his nose and followed his older sister and her gorgeous best friend to the kitchen, where a long oak table was being used for beer pong. Harry cringed when clearly inebriated person Harry could only describe as a "frat boy" bumped into the table and knocked over his remaining cups, spilling the yeasty beverages all over the wooden table.

Suddenly there was a red cup in Harry's face. "Corona?" Harry snapped back to reality and looked up at Louis, who was responsible for the cup. "Pardon?" Harry asked.

"Beer. This is the best one. Drink up!" Harry took the cup and held it in his hand for several moments before he realized Louis was waiting for him to take a drink. Harry put the cup to his lips, took a deep breath, and leaned his head back, taking a large gulp of the frothy tangy beer. Harry still didn't like it, but he managed to keep a straight face after he swallowed.

Gemma snapped another picture. "Gotta document this so I can show your kids someday."

"You're too kind." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Who wants next game?" The frat boy that soaked the table slurred.

Gemma threw her hand up and joined another girl at the table. So much for her hanging out with Harry. Louis walked over to the table to watch Gemma. Harry's head started to hurt from the smoke, so he walked to the living room where he found four or five guys smoking out of a bong and laughing every few seconds, yet no one was saying anything.

"Wanna hit this?" One of them called when he noticed Harry staring.

"No thanks." Harry turned and spotted glass French doors that looked like they went out to the back door and made his way towards them.

There were less people on the back deck. Just a couple intimately making out on patio chairs, a group of three guys talking about metaphysics, and one girl rocking back and forth with her head in her hands on the ground. Worried, Harry went up to the girl. "Are you alright?" Harry asked, leaning down to look at her. She lifted her head slowly and moved some of her mousy brown wavy hair out of her face. Her eyes were bloodshot and she smelled of tequila. "Yessss." She looked Harry over. "This iss my house." It sounded like she was having trouble making her mouth move from s sounds. "It's a nice house." Harry didn't know if he was lying or not. He couldn't tell if the house was nice through all the people, smoke, and booze smell. "Thankss. I'm El and you're cute." Without warning, she threw her arms around Harry's shoulders and not knowing what to do, Harry continued to kneel there, grabbing her shoulder to steady her so she wouldn't fall over. "Um, thanks. Do you need some water? Or to go lay down?" El was putting her entire weight on Harry, but she couldn't have been more than 95 pounds, so Harry didn't mind it. "Noo. Oh! Lou!" El pushed away from Harry in an attempt to stand up but immediately toppled over and started laughing. Harry turned.

"I see you've met Eleanor. Charming host, isn't she?" Louis rolled his eyes at the girl who was apparently too drunk to realize she was wearing a dress and probably shouldn't have her legs open like that.

"Should we do something?" Harry looked back at Eleanor who was now holding her phone above her head trying to text. She dropped it on her face and erupted in laughter again.

"Yeah, we leave her be." Louis motioned with his chin for Harry to follow him, which he did, off the back deck and down to a little rock waterfall in Eleanor's backyard. Louis perched himself on one of the big rocks next to the waterfall and Harry sat two feet to Louis' right. Louis reached into his pocket and pulled out a small silver flask and held it out, offering it to Harry. Harry took it, unscrewed the top, and took a bigger sip than he had meant to. The liquid burned his throat and made is eyes water.

"Fuck, what _is_ this?" Harry wiped the corners of his mouth with his sleeve and handed the flask back to Louis.

"Jack Daniels. Sorry, should've warned you." Louis took a modest sip without flinching and put the flask back in his pocket.

"You think?"

"Are you enjoying your first real party?" Louis asked. The moon reflected off Louis' glasses and made his cheekbones look as though they were carved out of marble.

"It's okay." Harry said, looking at his shoes.

"You don't have to lie." Harry could hear Louis' smirk.

"Yeah, okay. It's not really my scene." Harry waited for Louis to make a comment on how dorky Harry was and how he bet Harry would rather be at home in his Spiderman pajamas reading A Tale of Two Cities for the third time, which wouldn't have been wrong, but he didn't.

"It's not for everybody." Louis finally said.

"What? Are you drunk?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"Surprisingly, no. I took it easy tonight. Why are you so surprised at my comment?" The small swig of Jack Daniels had been the only thing Harry had seen Louis consume, and he was speaking clearly enough for Harry to believe him.

"I don't know, you usually make fun of me for reading all the time and doing my homework early." Harry smiled and kicked a patch of grass with his foot. He felt warm and fluid, not drunk exactly, but loose. He guessed he had a buzz, and he liked it.

"I just like poking fun at you. I hope you're not having a terrible time." Harry watched Louis while he talked. Louis always looked so at ease, like every muscle in his body was relaxed while he spoke. Harry wondered what that was like, to be relaxed while talking and not plagued by the idea that he might look stupid. It was probably impossible for Louis to look stupid.

"Why'd you take it easy tonight?" Harry knew from long hours of Facebook stalking Louis' profile and tagged photos that Louis was usually the life of the party.

"Gemma's usually the designated driver, so I offered this time. I told her to have fun and I'd keep an eye on you. It's not too bad, though. It's kind of nice having a real conversation at one of these things." Louis smiled. "You're not having too terrible a time, are you?"

"No." Harry answered truthfully. "Not anymore."

"Perfect. How do you feel?"

Harry laid back on the rock and he felt Louis' energy from their arms being just a couple inches apart. "I feel..good. I feel liberated."

"Why's that?" Louis asked.

"Because ever since we've been talking out here, I don't feel like Gemma's nerdy little brother. I feel like Harry Styles having a conversation with Louis Tomlinson, and I actually feel like it's because you want to, not because you're obligated to, and I think that's really cool." Harry was proud of himself for not holding back.

"To be completely honest, I never thought of you as Gemma's nerdy little brother." Louis turned his head to face Harry's and their noses were literally an inch apart. The sound of the water flowing from the little waterfall filled the silence without being intrusive.

"Then what did you think of me as?" Harry asked, hoping his breath that was hitting Louis' face didn't smell like whiskey.

"I think of you as Harry Styles, Gemma's fit brother." Harry watched Louis lean forward and close in on the inch of space that separated the two in slow motion. He watched as Louis lifted up slightly and close his eyes right as their lips met, and Harry followed mirror-like. Louis' lips were small, just the the rest of his features, the only exception being his ass that belonged to a Brazilian bikini model or a Kardashian. The kiss wasn't too slow or too fast, it wasn't stiff or awkward like the kisses Harry had been accustomed to. It wasn't full of lust or desire, it was what a first kiss should be: sweet. Warmth spread over Harry's body in the duration of the kiss and then it was over, and Harry opened his eyes to Louis gazing fondly at him.

"I've wanted to do that for a while." Louis said softly.

"I've wanted you to do that for a while." Harry whispered, and this time, he leaned in first. Louis kissed back, and this time he held Harry's jaw in both hands while they sat on the rock kissing.

"What. The. Fuck." Harry jumped and turned around to find his older sister, her curls fallen and walking towards them slightly crooked.

"Shit." Harry hissed.

"Louis, that's my little brother!" Gemma yelled, followed by a hiccup.

"Gemma. I'm sorry..I.." This was the first time Harry had heard Louis having trouble speaking, and under different circumstances, it would be funny.

"Let's go homee." Gemma whined.

"Okay. Yeah. Alright, let's go home." Louis nodded and stood up.

Harry followed them to the car, his knees shaking and feeling like scum rather than a little brother. Gemma would have never kissed any of Harry's friends. On the way to the car, Harry noticed Eleanor laying by herself in her own front yard snoring audibly.

The twenty minute car ride was spent listening to NPR because Louis was apparently too ashamed to change the radio station. Harry didn't mind. Harry was surprised that Gemma wasn't saying anything. Gemma was the kind of girl to tell you exactly when you fuck up; she never hid her emotions. Harry tried to read her face from the back seat, but from what he could tell, her face was neutral. Louis pulled up to the Styles house.

"Home sweet home." He said, doing the best he could at a genuine smile at the both of them.

"Thanks Lou, do you want to stay the night?" Gemma asked. Harry almost choked on his own spit.

"Wh-yeah. Sure. I'd like that."

Gemma nodded and got out of the car and walked up the walkway to the front door. Louis pulled his seat up so Harry could get out and they shared a look of _oh-my-god-WHAT_

Once inside, Gemma turned to Louis. "Go ahead to my room, I'll be there in a sec."

Louis nodded and looked at Harry for a brief second, almost apologetically before disappearing down the hallway.

"Gemma, I'm really s-" Harry started, but was interrupted.

"Shh. I'm not mad, Harry." Gemma's eyes were droopy and Harry wondered if she was too drunk to know what she was saying.

"You're not?" Harry asked, weakly.

"No. I kind of always hoped this would happen." Gemma said matter-of-factly before kissing Harry on the forehead, winking, and disappearing down the hallway herself.


End file.
